<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manotazo de ahogado by Aurora Marsha Poirot (Amancay)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466141">Manotazo de ahogado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Aurora%20Marsha%20Poirot'>Aurora Marsha Poirot (Amancay)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>North and South (UK TV), North and South - Ambiguous Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Aurora%20Marsha%20Poirot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret se despide de John antes de marcharse de Milton, ¿para siempre?<br/>(Posteado en el grupo de facebook originalmente)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margaret Hale &amp; John Thornton, Margaret Hale/John Thornton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manotazo de ahogado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lo atesoraré, dijo el Señor Thornton cuando tomó el libro de Platón. Margaret sintió una leve esperanza que no sólo estuviera hablando del libro como un recuerdo de su padre. Sino también, de alguna manera hablando de ella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sus esperanzas crecieron un poco más, cuando él le preguntó si se marchaba para no volver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pero quizás eran sólo imaginaciones suyas, quizás sólo estaba buscando alguna razón para quedarse en el lugar en el cual había pasado los últimos momentos con sus padres.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qué cruel había sido el Destino, si acaso existiera, quitarle a sus padres justo cuando empezaba a pasar tiempo con ellos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cómo hubiera deseado no haber ido nunca a Londres, no haber desperdiciado tantos años de su vida lejos de ellos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No había sido totalmente infeliz en Londres, no. Edith se convirtió en una hermana para ella, una hermana que, sin embargo, nunca podría reemplazar a su verdadero hermano, Fred. Con el cual había compartido tan pocos años de su vida. Por culpa de ese monstruo, de esa bestia, del Capitán Reid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si no hubiera sido por él, Fred hubiera podido visitar a sus padres muchas más veces, y sin hacerlo ilícitamente. Si no hubiera sido por él, no hubiera habido una triste despedida en la estación. Contaminada por la pelea con ese canalla de Leonards. Y por la presencia de, nada más y nada menos que...John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar todas las conversaciones que tuvo después con él. Tenía bronca que él pudiera pensar que ella era la clase de persona que tenía amantes a escondidas. ¿Era eso lo que realmente pensaba de ella?, ¿Sobre todo cuando ella le dijo que no se trataba de nada de eso en absoluto?. ¿No podía darle el beneficio de la duda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todas esas ideas rondaban por la cabeza de la huérfana, Margaret, cuando le dijo: Deseo que le vaya bien Señor Thornton.  No sabía qué esperaba que él respondiera ante eso, quizás un simple ‘’a usted también’’. Pero no, él se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claramente, sigue pensando mal de mí. Pensó tristemente Margaret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John se dio vuelta, era demasiada la tristeza de haber perdido a su amigo, el único amigo que había hecho en muchos años. Y ahora, Margaret se marchaba para no volver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trataba de entender por qué le afectaba tanto su partida, después de todo ella no sólo lo había rechazado rotundamente, cuando él le ofreció su corazón. Sino que también tenía otro. Trató de no recordar ver cómo lo abrazaba cálidamente, afectuosamente. De no recordar cómo ella había mentido para protegerlo, ¿de qué? no lo sabía, pero debía ser algo de fuerza mayor, para que alguien como Margaret corriera tantos riesgos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin embargo, pensó John, no había advertido la presencia de ese ‘individuo’ nunca más en Milton. Aunque claro que, sus visitas a Crampton habían disminuido hasta ser casi nulas. Por lo que, tampoco podía estar del todo convencido de que, la unión entre ellos hubiera terminado. Podrían mantener correspondencia, podría ella estar yendo a su encuentro. Quizás él viviera en Londres. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Margaret y su tía estaban saliendo de la casa, dirigiéndose al carruaje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John no podía recordar en qué momento bajó las escaleras junto a Margaret, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando estaba por despedirse por última vez, para no volverla a ver jamás. Dos ideas opuestas asaltaron a John en simultáneo. Una de ellas era: dejala ir, John, ya lo has arriesgado todo una vez, y has perdido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La otra: Perdido por perdido, ya sabes que nunca la volverás a ver, es la última oportunidad que tienes de saber si, de alguna manera, sus sentimientos cambiaron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con un nudo en la garganta, en voz muy baja, casi temblando le dijo al oído: Margaret, si su unión con aquél... - se rehusaba a llamarlo ‘caballero’ - ...ha terminado, y quizás usted, lo que quiero decir es que, yo…- En ese momento su corazón estaba en su garganta, no pudo seguir hablando más.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al escuchar esas palabras, ella se detuvo en seco, miró a lo lejos a su tía y a Dixon despidiéndose de la Señora Thornton. Miró alrededor para estar completamente segura que no había ninguna sirvienta entrometida. Y ella también, temblando como una hoja, le dijo:  John, yo… no es lo que piensas… no es una unión que se pueda romper…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Ya están casados’’ pensó John en ese momento, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que ninguna lágrima cayera de sus ojos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Margaret, prosiguió: ese caballero…- bajó aún más su voz- es mi hermano…él estaba...está, en grave peligro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El Señor Thornton tenía una confusión enorme en su mente, ‘’¡¿SU HERMANO?!’’ , ¿cómo es que el Señor Hale nunca lo mencionó?. ¿Grave peligro?, por eso habrá sido… ¿Pero por qué no me pidieron ayuda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Margaret, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, lo que sea...no hay nada que no haría por usted..Margaret…- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En ese momento, ella se volteó a mirarlo, su tía y Dixon ya estaban dentro del carruaje, la Señora Thornton estaba acercándose a ellos, no tenía mucho tiempo. Rápidamente respondió: John...se lo agradezco pero, no hay nada que usted, que nadie pueda hacer ante una corte marcial, me temo...el riesgo es muy grande... Fred, él está a salvo en donde está ahora...me temo que nunca lo volveré a ver - lágrimas caían por sus ojos, John contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo que tenía de limpiarlas, y de abrazarla fuertemente, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-MARGARET!- se oyó una voz provenir del carruaje, era la Señora Shaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella se dio vuelta, le hizo una seña a su tía de que ya iba, y mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje le dijo a John: Harley Street, ¿sabe dónde queda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con una sonrisa John asintió.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>